Victims of Love
by SunsetsAndSweetDreams
Summary: There's a new agent on the team and Gibbs can't keep his eyes off her. Gibbs/OC. Rated M for a reason; smut in later chapters. M for mature content. Duh.
1. I Tried to Warn You

**Authors Note: **I don't own NCIS; if I did it would be a very different show! I also don't own the lyrics used herein; credit there goes to Good Charlotte & the song is _Victims of Love_, funnily enough.

* * *

><p><em>IN THE BEGINNING<br>I TRIED TO WARN YOU  
>YOU PLAY WITH FIRE<br>IT'S GONNA BURN YOU  
><em>

**I: I Tried to Warn You  
><strong>

Special Agent Lily Harris had only worked for NCIS for a couple of months but she'd already fallen in love - both with the job and with somebody on the job.

The job was everything she'd wanted - solving the murders and catching the bad guys: it made her feel like she was finally giving something back. Not to mention the familial structure of the team made her feel wanted.

The team was the best part of the job, really: Tony DiNozzo, the womanizing yet lovable ex-cop; Ziva David, the beautiful and somewhat terrifying Israeli; Timothy McGee, the dorky novelist with a passion for all things technological; and of course, the boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who, despite being far too old for her, was absolutely and completely drop dead _gorgeous_.

'Good morning, Lily,' McGee called as she entered the bullpen one chilly November morning.

'Morning McGee,' Lily replied. 'Had a good weekend?'

McGee's reply was interrupted by Tony's loud voice as he and Ziva exited the elevators.

'I'm telling you, Ziva, I did!'

'Tony, I refuse to believe you had sex with this woman. She is far too pretty for you,' Ziva teased.

Lily raised an eyebrow in McGee's direction. These two would _never_ stop bickering.

'You're just jealous,' Tony said, stubbornly.

'Why should I be jealous?' Ziva asked. 'I am not that interested in women. And even so, she is not my type.'

Tony spluttered.

'You're jealous because I got laid last night and you-' He fell silent when Gibbs slapped him round the back of the head.

'That's enough about your sex life, DiNozzo,' Gibbs said, otherwise ignoring the team and heading straight for his desk.

'Won't happen again, boss,' Tony said.

'You say that every time,' Lily put in.

'Grab your gear,' Gibbs ordered, reaching into his desk drawer for his gun. 'We've got a dead Petty Officer and his daughter's missing.'

The case itself seemed fairly straightforward; a neighbour had witnessed a dark blue SUV pull up shortly before Petty Officer Morgan's estimated time of death and had seen the little girl get pushed in the back after. He'd even managed to write down the license plate number and could give a fairly good description of the assailants.

-x-x-

By mid-afternoon, Gibbs, McGee and Lily had returned to NCIS, having left Ziva and Tony at the crime scene to finish up.

'McGee, get a BOLO out on that SUV and trace the plate,' Gibbs barked.

'On it, boss,' McGee said, hurrying to his computer.

'Harris, you're with me.' Gibbs' tone was softer when he addressed Lily, as it often was, and she could see something in his eyes when he looked at her. She just didn't know what it was and she didn't want to jump the gun and assume her feelings were reciprocated. It would be far too embarrassing if they weren't and she'd probably be put on another team anyway.

'Okay, sir,' Lily nodded, following him to the elevator.

Gibbs passed her the box of evidence he was holding and hit the button for Abby's lab. When the doors opened again, he turned to her.

'Give that to Abby and then meet me in Autopsy, okay?'

Lily nodded.

'Will do, sir.' She turned to leave the elevator but he called her back.

'Lily,' he said, 'don't keep calling me sir.'

He reached out and stroked his fingertips down the side of her face, pushing a few stray hairs back, and cupped her chin gently. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

'It makes me feel old,' he said.

'Sorry, Gibbs,' Lily said, too shocked by the kiss to say much else.

'Don't apologize,' Gibbs smiled. 'See you in Autopsy.'

'Yeah…' Lily stepped back out of the elevator. Gibbs watched her, still smiling, as the doors slid closed as blocked the girl from view.

_Damn, she's hot! _He couldn't help the thought.

'Don't be stupid, Jethro,' he said aloud as the elevator doors opened again. 'She's far too young for you.'

He was still shaking his head when he stepped into Autopsy.

'Not talking about the lovely Agent Harris, are we, Jethro?' Ducky asked.

'What've you got, Duck?' Gibbs asked, ignoring the question.

Ducky raised an eyebrow and gave Gibbs a questioning look, but continued nonetheless.

'Cause of death would appear to be the single bullet wound to the chest, and as it would appear to have passed directly through the heart, I'd say it killed him instantly.'

'Would _appear to be_? I need more than that, Ducky.'

'Then you'll have to wait, Jethro. I can't tell for sure until I open him up.'

-x-x-

Lily stood by the elevator for a moment, evidence in hand, pondering the best course of action. What did the kiss mean? Did it mean anything at all? It might just have been to the forehead but it had to mean _something_. Right?

Then again, Gibbs kissed Abby's cheeks all the time, and there wasn't anything going on there - was there? She'd have to talk to Abby. That would be a fun conversation; 'hey Abby, I think I'm in love with our boss. You're not fucking him or anything, are you?'

Yeah, Lily could tell that would go well. Abby would think she was crazy.

With a sigh, Lily turned and headed into the lab.

'Hey, Abbs,' she called over the thumping music Abby liked to listen to. 'Abby!'

Abby turned abruptly, her jet-black pigtails bouncing.

'Oh, hey Lily.' Luckily, Abby had taken an immediate liking to Lily, who was relieved considering the stories she'd heard from Ziva, whom Abby had originally hated.

'I come with evidence,' Lily said, passing the box to Abby. Abby scrawled a signature on the chain of custody form and immediately delved into the box.

'Is this from the case with the missing little girl?' Abby asked.

''Fraid so,' Lily replied.

'I hope we can find her.' Abby looked sad. She hated child-kidnappers especially.

'I'm sure we will,' Lily reassured her. She hesitated for a moment and then decided it would be best to talk to Abby about the whole Gibbs situation.

'Abbs? Can I talk to you about something?'

'Sure,' Abby replied, looking up from the baggies of evidence. 'What's on your mind?'

'It's about Gibbs.' Lily paused again.

'Gibbs?' Abby frowned, but her eyes widened in shock when she caught the look on Lily's face. 'You _like _him?'

'Yeah,' Lily admitted. 'A lot.'

'How much is 'a lot'?'

'I mean, _a lot_. Like, every time he looks at me my knees go all wobbly. And just now, in the elevator…' Lily trailed off, her knees weak at just thought.

'What happened in the elevator?' Abby squealed.

'He kissed me-'

'He _kissed _you?'

'On the forehead.' Lily said. 'I swear I nearly died right there. I'm sure he must have noticed.'

'Maybe if he did that would be a good thing. If he likes you too he's probably in denial. That's what he does. He's probably thinking you're far too young and pretty to want to be with an old-timer like him,' Abby assured her.

'I don't think that at all,' Lily sputtered.

'I know you don't but that's what he's probably thinking.'

'Oh.'

'I'll keep an eye on him for you. I'll get it out of him, don't you worry,' Abbs smiled reassuringly.

'Thanks, Abbs,' Lily said. 'You're a star. Now look, I have to go, he wanted me to meet him in Autopsy straight after giving you this evidence and I've been here far too long.'

'He won't mind. Blame me if he gets mad. Which he won't,' Abby said, enveloping the other girl in a hug. 'Keep me posted, okay?'

'I promise.'

-x-x-

The Autopsy doors hissed open and Gibbs spun round to see Lily stood nervously in the doorway.

'You've been a while,' he said.

'Talking to Abby. Sorry,' Lily apologised.

'Don't apologise,' Gibbs said quietly, catching her skittish gaze in his own.

Lily nodded, her lips shut tight so she wouldn't say 'sorry' again.

'Honestly, Jethro,' Ducky interrupted. 'I haven't got anything else yet, so unless you want to wait here and watch there's nothing much you can do.'

'We'll go, Duck. Keep me posted.' Gibbs turned and headed out to the elevators. Lily turned just as he passed her and he placed a hand gently on her lower back, guiding her.

Ducky raised an eyebrow as he watched to two leave. There was definitely something there; something more than Jethro was willing to share.


	2. You Play With Fire

**II: You Play With Fire**

The atmosphere in the elevator was tense. Gibbs' hand still rested on Lily's back and Lily had no idea how to react. She just stayed silent. When the doors pinged open again he moved his hand abruptly and stepped out into the bullpen. Lily followed, utterly bewildered.

'McGee, you got anything on that SUV yet?' Gibbs barked.

'I ran the plate, it's registered to a James Marcombe. The description the witness gave us is a pretty good match for him.' McGee tapped some more keys and two pictures appeared on the screen, comparing Marcombe's DMV photo to the picture the sketch artist had drawn according to the witness's description.

'Bring him in,' Gibbs said. 'DiNozzo, go with McGee. Ziva, I want to know anywhere he might have gone with the girl, anywhere she could be. Harris, we're going to see Abby.'

'On it, boss,' Tony said, hurrying after McGee.

'Yes, Gibbs.' Ziva nodded and turned to her computer, fingers flying across the keyboard.

'Yes, boss,' Lily said, trailing Gibbs back to the elevator.

The elevator ride to Abby's lab was just as fun as it had been on the way up from Autopsy - although Gibbs kept his hands to himself this time. Lily was utterly bemused. What did the touching mean? Everything he did confused her: how he stroked her hair; kissed her forehead; rested his hand on her back. It all meant something but she couldn't work out _what_. She'd have to talk to Abby again.

Abby's ear-shattering music was still playing. Instead of trying to get her attention, Gibbs just strolled in and hit the pause button on the remote.

'What've you got, Abbs?' he asked.

'DNA from the blood on the sidewalk outside the house is a match to the girl. Prints on the door matched the print on the knife and we got a match in AFIS; James Marcombe,' Abby said, bringing up the same DMV picture McGee had shown them.

'I've already got DiNozzo and McGee bringing him in,' Gibbs said. 'Good work, Abbs.' He kissed her cheek and turned to Lily. 'You get to stay here and help Abby with something. I'll be in Autopsy.'

With that he breezed out.

'What did you _do _to him?' Abby asked.

'I didn't do anything,' Lily frowned.

'Well somebody has. He's grumpy and sidetracked.'

'Isn't he always like this?'

'Sure but it's been worse the last couple of months. Ever since… oh,' Abby fell silent.

'Since when?'

'Since you got here.'

'So do you think he…?' Lily asked, hopeful.

'I'd be surprised if he didn't. Look at you, you're gorgeous and you're just his type.'

'His type?' Abby caught Lily's gaze, recognizing both worry and fear in the redhead's shining green eyes.

'You have red hair. Very, very pretty red hair. Gibbs loves redheads. He's married four of them.'

Lily had nothing to say to that. _Four _marriages?

'So you said you'd keep me posted. Anything else happened?' Abby pressed.

Lily looked blank for a second. 'Oh, right. Yeah. Um, when we were leaving Autopsy he put his hand on my back. Like, just above my butt. And he didn't move it the whole time until we got out of the elevator.'

'What, like here?' Abby pressed her hand just below the middle of Lily's back.

'Lower. Like _just _above my butt.' Lily clarified.

Abby raised her eyebrows. 'He definitely likes you.'

'Are you sure? And even if he does, what am I supposed to do? What about his rules? Isn't there one about dating co-workers?' Lily babbled.

'Yeah, rule number twelve. _Never date a co-worker_. Sounds to me like he's already right on the edge of that one though.'

'Surely he wouldn't break his own rules?' Lily ran her hands through her thick red hair, twisting it into a ponytail then shaking it loose again.

'He's broken them before. He's probably broken number six about ten times,' Abby said.

'Which one's rule six?' Lily asked.

'_Never apologise - it's a sign of weakness. _But he says it's okay to apologise to friends.'

'Oh. But that doesn't mean he'll break rule twelve. What am I supposed to do?'

'Give it a few days. See what he does. Or you can jump straight in and tell him you're crazy about him,' Abby shrugged. 'If he's worried about rule twelve, tell him you don't have to date, it can just be casual sex.'

'I don't want casual sex,' Lily said.

'I know you don't but if that's what it takes,' Abby said. 'You can always reel him in later.'

'I guess.'

'You guess right. Now get your butt back up there and start reeling.'

Lily smiled and thanked Abby before heading out to the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Gibbs standing inside.

'Learn anything, Lily?' he asked.

'Yeah, actually, I learned a lot,' she replied with a smile.


	3. It's Gonna Burn You

**A/N: Changed my mind about it being a three-shot. More of a short chaptered story, to be honest. M-rated content from here on in. A whole lot of smut basically. You have been warned. Enjoy! (And please review!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>III: It<strong>**'s Gonna Burn You.**

Suddenly, Gibbs reached over and hit the emergency stop switch. Lily turned to look at him, her gaze steady, and saw nothing but hungry desire in his eyes.

'Gibbs…?' she whispered.

He didn't reply, just leaned down and captured her mouth with his. The kiss was everything she expected; hungry, fiery passion enveloped her as she kissed him back with vigour that surprised them both. She tangled her hands in his silver hair and moaned against his lips as he pressed against her, pushing her against the wall.

As suddenly as he had begun it, Gibbs ended the kiss, dragging himself away from Lily.

Her green eyes met his blue; hers full of shock and confusion, his of resentment and longing.

'I'm sorry,' Gibbs said.

'Don't be sorry. I… I want this,' Lily assured him.

He paused. _She really wants me, _he thought.

'Not here. We can't do it here,' he muttered.

'I know.'

'Come to mine tonight. I'll make you dinner and we can… discuss this?' Gibbs suggested.

'Okay,' Lily agreed.

-x-x-

They left NCIS together that evening, leaving Lily's car in the parking lot. Both of them knew what would happen and both of them wanted it.

They were barely through Gibbs' front door when their lips collided again. He pressed Lily against the smooth wood, hungrily attacking her mouth. He nipped at her lower lip, eliciting a moan as he tugged her blouse from the waistband of her pants and his hands moved across the soft skin of her stomach.

Her senses were heightened from his touch and she felt each button on her blouse come undone. Gibbs pulled his lips from hers and trailed kisses down the side of her neck, his teeth gently grazing the fragile skin. Her fingers tightened in his hair as he ran his tongue over a nipple, drawing a sensual moan from her lips.

He slid his hand into her pants, feeling for the first time just how wet she already was. Lily moaned again, louder, as his fingers caressed her core.

'Jethro,' she breathed.

He kissed her lips again and used both hands to slide her pants down. She kicked them off and he stepped back briefly to admire her beauty as she stood there in her pale blue lace underwear, barely covered by the open blouse she still wore.

'You are so beautiful,' he breathed. 'So beautiful.'

Now she stepped to him, her hands dancing across his shirt buttons, then across his chest. He growled, a low animal sound in his throat and slipped his hand beneath the lacy panties, pressing a finger inside her. Lily's guttural moans sounded in his ears and he felt her hands working the zipper on his pants.

Her hand closed around his shaft and it was his turn to moan.

'Lily,' he groaned. 'I want you.' He thrust his fingers inside her and she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulder.

'Stop… teasing,' she managed, her hand tightening around his cock.

His eyes bored into hers.

'You want me to stop teasing?' Gibbs said with a smile. 'Okay then.'

With a single move, she was pressed against the door again and his cock was just millimetres from her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hips forward.

'Fuck me,' she hissed in his ear.

With a grunt, he thrust forward and buried himself inside her. Her moan became a cry of ecstasy as he began to move. With each thrust something coiled a little tighter inside her and they both knew it was only a matter of time before she let it go.

Her moans grew louder and she cried out as her orgasm hit her like a train, reverberating through her body. His body tensed and he bucked his hips one last time as he came inside her, echoing her cries of pleasure.

'My God, Gibbs,' Lily breathed, her body still shaking. Gibbs' reply was nothing but a hungry kiss.


	4. Don't Try to Fight It

**A/N: **This chapter is pretty much smut again. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>DON'T TRY TO FIGHT IT<br>VICTIMS OF LOVE  
>YOU CAN'T DECIDE IT<br>VICTIMS OF LOVE  
><em>

**IV: Don't Try to Fight It**

Lily smiled as she watched Gibbs move confidently around the kitchen. She had commandeered his shirt and was wearing it over nothing but her own lace panties. Gibbs himself was only wearing sweats, his tan, muscular chest bare for her to admire.

He was cooking pasta for dinner, and even making his own sauce. Lily hadn't met a lot of guys who knew how to make pasta sauce; she'd met even less who could actually be bothered to make it.

They ate together in silence, just watching each other. The pasta was amazing; the sauce had precisely the right balance of Italian tomatoey goodness and spiciness.

After dinner, they sat together on the couch to watch a movie. Lily rested her head on Gibbs' chest and he had his arms round her. Occasionally he dropped kisses on her hair and when she felt his tongue on the rim of her ear she couldn't resist tilting her head up to meet his lips. As their kiss deepened Gibbs reached for the buttons on Lily's shirt.

She pulled away from his lips. 'Upstairs?' she asked, quietly.

'Yes,' he replied.

They stumbled up to Gibbs' bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, a tangle of limbs. Her lips found his again as they fumbled at each others clothing. Lily could feel his arousal pressing against her and she rolled him onto his back, straddling him effortlessly.

She leant down to kiss him, her lips moving down his throat and across his chest. She nipped gently at a nipple and let out a cry as he sank his fingers inside her.

Her moans escalated as he fucked her with his fingers, hitting that spot inside of her with each thrust. She came with a sound indistinguishable as a moan or a scream, just a sound of pure animal lust. When he finally removed his fingers from her dripping folds he brought them to his mouth, to taste her.

In a swift move he had rolled the two of them over again so he was on top. He draped kisses across her breasts, suckling gently on each nipple before moving down he stomach and running his tongue across her clit.

She shivered in pleasure as his tongue probed her folds, pushing inside her before circling her clit again. He savoured the taste of her arousal, consuming all evidence of her earlier orgasm. He loved the feel of her, shaking beneath his tongue, completely immersed in the waves of bone-tingling pleasure he brought over her.

Her hands clenched into fists on the sheets as his tongue brought her ever closer to that exquisite edge. With a shout, she let herself fall. It was like fireworks exploding inside her and as she fell back to Earth she swore she saw stars.

Lily felt Gibbs' lips moving back up her stomach, his teeth grazing her sensitive flesh and she reached for him, dragging his blue eyes to hers as her hand caressed his shaft. An animal grunt escaped his lips as he brought his mouth to her ear.

'God, Lily,' he groaned. 'I've gotta have you.'

She relinquished her grip and a second later he thrust into her. Her breathing quickened, her moans interspersed with deep, panting breaths as he moved inside of her, almost painfully slowly. She pushed her hips up to meet his, simultaneously locking her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. Their lips and tongues moved in sync with the rhythm of his thrusts. She moaned against his mouth, trembling beneath him as he hit her G-spot over and over. The sharp knot of pleasure in her abdomen tightened, heat swelling inside her as she came closer to completion.

Gibbs' thrusts became more urgent as he felt himself nearing the end. Lily's hands tightened on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as her orgasm tore through her. Her legs closed around his waist, holding him inside her as she contracted around him, triggering his own climax. His whole body shook as he came inside her and it took all his strength not to collapse across her.

Finally she loosened her grip and he was able to roll off her, his breath coming in pants as his body recovered. He rolled onto his side and just watched her recovery.

He ran his hand through her red hair, pushing a few strands from her forehead.

'Lily,' he said, cupping her face and kissing her gently. 'I love you.'

Lily smiled and kissed him back.

'I love you too, Jethro,' she whispered.

-x-x-

For once, Abby's lab was silent. Lily hesitated briefly before going in. Abby looked up at her entry.

'Hey, Lily,' Abby smiled. She could already tell something had happened; the younger woman was practically glowing.

'Have you talked to Gibbs yet?' Lily asked.

'Not yet. Why? What's up?' Abby was intrigued.

'Nothing. Well, not any more,' Lily chuckled, blushing.

'Lily! Did you and Gibbs…?' Abby's mouth dropped open.

'Yeah, we kinda did,' Lily admitted.

'When? We only talked about it yesterday!'

'Last night. At his place. Twice,' Lily confided.

'And?' Abby raised a meaningful eyebrow.

'It was _amazing_,' Lily said, emphatically.

'That's what I like to hear,' Gibbs said, entering the room silently, as usual.

Lily spun round. 'You… uh…' She stuttered over the words.

Gibbs eyed her appraisingly and handed Abby a Caf-Pow!.

'What? We're all adults.' Gibbs smiled and placed his hand under Lily's chin, tilting her head up. 'And we all know what you're talking about.' He planted a kiss on her lips.

Lily blushed right down to the tips of her toes.

It was right, what people said about playing with fire. It burned, but in the best way Lily had ever known.

**_The End._**

* * *

><p>Please feel free to let me know what you think; any feedback is appreciated, good or bad.<strong><em><br>_**


End file.
